1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector with terminals capable of being mounted on a printed circuit board firmly.
2. The Related Art
Traditionally, a receptacle connector includes a housing, an insulating body and a plurality of first terminals. The housing has a recess to receive the insulating body. The insulating body defines a plurality of cavities for receiving the first terminals. Each first terminal has a soldering portion and a contact portion. When a plug connector inserts into the receptacle connector, second terminals of the plug connector contact the corresponding contact portions of the first terminals of the receptacle connector. The soldering portion of the first terminal of the receptacle connector is soldered on a printed circuit board.
The soldering portion of the first terminal of the receptacle connector is usually needle-shaped or flat-shaped. If the soldering portion is needle-shaped, the printed circuit board defines an aperture for receiving the corresponding soldering portion of the first terminal. If the soldering portion is flat-shaped, the soldering portion directly abuts against a surface of the printed circuit board. However, the engagement provided by two above-mentioned ways is not firm, so that the signal transmission between the receptacle connector and the printed circuit board is easily interrupted.